


The Critic

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Moving the Feast [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Food, Janeway as writer, Present Tense, Seven can cook, Slightly graphic smut, Uber, light food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: An Uber tale of food and the power it has over those who appreciate it. This was inspired by my former career in the food industry and frankly by Ruth Reichl. I could never really be a critic myself, I hate the process of dissection but I love it when it’s done well.KJ plays the critic to Seven’s top star chef. Can she cook well enough to win the icy critic’s heart?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Moving the Feast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997899
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A little more distraction for these trying times. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe as best you can!

  
  


The restaurant was more of a bistro, she wrote in her notes. The nib of her fountain pen scratched lightly across the smooth, heavyweight paper. It was quite a good pen, she thought, pausing to look down at the delicate mother of pearl inlay. Her initials, KEJ, were etched in gold on the cap. It was heavy as well, not optimal for writing longhand, but it made for a more impressive effect. She wanted to be seen writing, she knew the fear it drew. From the waitstaff to the chef de cuisine, they were all shaking in their boots when they saw that pen fly.

She had the power to make or break, to create or destroy. She was the most renowned critic in the world and she knew it. And so she had come here at long last, to mark it in her book and possibly deflate some of the hot air that had surrounded this place since its opening over a year ago.

She had sardonically turned down her first two offers to dine there because the buzz meant nothing to her. She hated a flash in the pan and before this place had opened, no one had ever heard of Anna Henderson. She was on no roster of cooking schools and the top restaurants had never heard of her. It was as if she appeared, fully formed overnight, a Venus in an apron and toque. A woman without a past it seemed. Katerina had checked. There was not a whit or a word before The Golden Rose had opened.

Anna Henderson did seem to have something, the reviews continued to glow. So the great critic caved to her curiosity. It had nothing to do with the full color picture of Anna Henderson on the cover of Bon Appetit. Best new chef, northeast. The awards were starting to pile on but you would never know it to look at the girl. Likely, she could have taken New York by storm but she had chosen to stake her claim further afield. For reasons entirely her own, Anna had purchased a large tract of farmland in western New Jersey that was lined by the Delaware River. Just north of Princeton, the veritable middle of nothing, where George Washington had once wintered his tired troops before sneak attacking the Hessians on Christmas. That was the last interesting thing to happen there until Anna Henderson’s appearance a year and a half ago.

Anna Henderson should have been on the cover of Vogue, not on the cover of a food magazine. For starts, she was practically a waif. She looked as if she never ate anything. Her blonde hair framed her face, somehow giving her an air of innocence that her turquoise tainted eyes contradicted. There was more there than the lens could capture but that did stop Katerina from examining the photo for an overlong time. Dressed in restaurant whites, Anna did not smile. Instead, she smirked. Her eyes met the camera in a defiant glare. There was no doubt that she was fierce. But could she cook? That was what was ultimately important to Katerina.

*******

Katerina James dressed as severely as she wrote, thought Anna, as she peeped through a crack in the kitchen doors. She didn’t have time for this nonsense. She just didn’t picture her quite that way. Of course she’d read her books and her reviews but she was infamous for disguising her appearance. Anna supposed that after all these years, perhaps the ruse had grown stale. Whatever it was, Ms. James sat at table seven, the best one in the house. She was dressed in a slim fitting pantsuit, grey with a light chalk stripe. The silk blouse she wore beneath was cream colored. It clung to her curves, dipping alluringly into her barely visible cleavage. Anna was still thinking about the striking red hair pulled up so tightly that Anna’s fingers ached to loose it. She shouldn’t be thinking anything about that woman. She should be thinking of the fragile sauce in her hands. It had nearly broken thanks to her distraction and she swore under her breath.

Anna was surprised at herself. People didn’t effect her, normally. In fact, she seldom noticed most people. It wasn’t that she was a snob, more that her interests tended to lie elsewhere. That’s why food had drawn her, why food was perfect for her. She could express emotions with her cooking that she barely took note of otherwise. She could communicate when she married sauces and proteins, fats and acids.

Tonight had to be perfection. These plates had to sing arias. The review from Ms. James was everything. Anna needed it, not for herself, she knew she could cook, but for the restaurant, this fragile collective of lost souls that worked so seamlessly together. Anna adored her staff most of the time though right now she was a little frayed and quick to snap. Her sous chef, Marcel, seemed as distracted as she did and neither of them could afford that. It occurred to Anna that, while she thrived on pressure, Marcel did not. He was not her most clutch but he had the most talent bar none.

“Marcel,” she called across the bench to him. “It’s all ok. I apologize for being short. You are my best and there is no reason to be nervous. It’s just food. Go take a quick five and send Paige over, please.”

With that Marcel disappeared, putting a cigarette between his lips before he’d even stepped off the line. Paige appeared a moment later to begin plating the first dish, a yellowfin ceviche with salmon roe, octopus and light yuzu vinaigrette. Accompanying it was the amuse bouche of caviar and quail egg tucked in a tiny curve of Belgian endive.

Satisfied with the first two plates, Anna gave the ok and Sonia appeared from out of nowhere to take the waiting dishes. Her hands shook as she picked up the ceviche but she took a steadying breath before looking up. Anna was smiling broadly at her and the affect of her confidence spread over Sonia’s nerves. She returned the smile and then was gone. Unable to contain her curiosity, Anna allowed herself a scant minute to spy once more at the crack in the door. Then she would finish the next two plates.

Marcel had returned and had gotten immediately back to work. His personal favorite, perfect little lollipops of tender spring lamb, was next to be plated. It was accompanied by a savory yogurt sauce that dressed the fried potato wedges beneath the lamb. Really, it was a play on a gyro, a deconstructed one. He seemed to have things well in hand leaving Anna free to concentrate on her current dish, once she was done spying at least.

Anna watched as the plates were delivered to Ms. James. Sonia gave a quick description of each dish as she blushed deeply, clasping her shaking hands tightly behind her back. Anna saw her nod and then quickly turn back towards the kitchen. Anna scurried back to her station. She’d been able to read nothing from the reaction to the first two plates. It shouldn’t matter, she reminded herself. She needed to finish her own favorite plate, a play on a lobster pie. It was a dish inspired by her time in New England, her summers spent on rocky coasts, filled with lobster pots and clam digs. But unlike your traditional pie, this one was held in a delicate pastry cup and the filling was sweet claw meat dressed with a light, brandied cream sauce and garnished with chervil and twists of lemon.

She slid the half-sheet into the oven and set the timer. Then she drifted over to Marcel’s station and checked on the plates. She wiped a drip of yogurt off the plate, turning it as she did so. Presentation was important, especially to Ms. James. Unfortunately, Marcel had plated it an angle.

“Sonia,” she called, “make sure the plate is turned like this, with the bone back, otherwise it looks more fit for Fred Flintstone, which I quite like,” she assuaged Marcel before he could get too bent. “But Ms. James will appreciate the difference.”

Then Anna watched as Sonia disappeared through the swinging door. She had a crazy urge to follow her out but her timer saved her from making the decision.

*******

Katerina received the third course and looked up at the nervous little server girl. She merely raised her eyebrow at Sonia’s description sending quakes of panic that rippled as she thanked her, sending her darting back through the kitchen doors. Katerina hoped the swinging doors would reveal another glimpse of the lithe blonde. This time she was not so lucky and only a flurry of movement could be spied. She turned her attention to the dish and picked up her pen.

The plate was playful, almost coy, but it stopped just short of that. The different elements were prepared perfectly and Katerina was quite glad no one could read her words just yet. She was not one for praise of the mundane but so far this was anything but prosaic. The progressive menu was well balanced and she was shocked to find herself looking forward to the next course. It would be whatever Ms. Henderson thought to be her piece de resistance. Only dessert remained after this and Katerina seldom based her judgement on patisserie and gateau.

Not one to be impressed by much, Katerina found herself taken aback by the lobster course. It was both well conceived and well executed. Again, it was playful and hinting, but at what Katerina was not sure. That was part of the appeal she supposed and try as she might, her thoughts drifted back to preparer of this dish. That was not like her either. Her focus was laser-like, she was known for disregarding anything extraneous, including the chef if their food proved to be irrelevant. But tonight, Katerina’s thoughts were tainted with images of the chef herself. In fact, she longed to ask the server girl to request her table side but Katerina held back. As discomfited as she felt by these conflicts, she would not tip her hand like that. Instead, she opened her pen once more and began to write furiously fast.

So engrossed with her words, Katerina nearly missed the presentation of the dessert trio consisting of a too simple crème brûlée, an ambitious baked lemon tartlet, and very spicy chocolate mousse. Katerina looked over the well made finale and finally saw a slight crack in the meal. The simplicity could have been the downfall but in the end, it won the day. The execution was exquisite once more and Katerina had to admit, to herself at least, that it had been a wonderful meal. Perfection, to be more precise. She could never write that though. For a start, no one would believe it was her. No, she would have to nitpick and niggle.

Placing the cap on her pen, Katerina sat back and let her eyes wash across the room once more. It was candlelit but there were iron wall sconces as well that added to the warm, amber light. The walls were a pale yellow but in the flickering fire light, they seemed to glow. There was a low clatter and patter from the other twenty guests dining but the acoustics of the room made the noise dissipate, replaced in part by a playlist marked by Bach and Sibelius. Interesting choices to be certain.

The kitchen doors swung forward, drawing Katerina’s eye from the small fireplace. For one long second, she could just make out the tall, angular form of Anna Henderson and for a nanosecond, their eyes locked. With a blink, it was gone, a dream forgotten by the dreamer. Katerina had to force herself to breathe, it was a strange sensation to momentarily forget something so innate. She shook her head, as if to clear it, but still her pulse raced, galloping to her heart in great pounding beats. A moment later, it had stilled to its normal rhythm but a tingle of shock reverberated through her fingertips. Blinking, she opened her pen once more and added a hastily written paragraph. Still a little breathless, Katerina glanced around once more before she stood and collected her pad and pen, scooping them into her bag in a single motion. The kitchen doors did not swing open again as she made her way to the front door.

*******

Anna slumped against the side of the eight burner range. Her pulse was racing and her breath was tight. She closed her eyes but a sea of inky stars swarmed her eyelids. Fighting the urge to storm out onto the floor, Anna pushed herself off the stove and decided to step outside. The cold air cold only help.

It was early spring and the air had dipped to about freezing when the sun’s rays had finally dissipated. The snow lay crusted, about nine inches deep, it surrounded the wooded expanse behind the restaurant. The parking lot stood clear and lit, nearly out of Anna’s eye-line. The faint crunch of footsteps drew her eyes up and Anna crept around the corner of her hiding place. There were few cars in the parking lot and only one with a driver waiting, engine idling, and then she was there. Ms. James spoke too quietly for Anna to hear but she turned sharply as she moved to climb into the black suv. Her eyes fell on a shadow, locked on it, and Anna felt her heart skip once more. There was no way she could be seen and yet for one, long moment, Anna felt as though she was beneath a spotlight.

A second later the door closed and the driver pulled away leaving only a trail of red lit exhaust in its wake. Anna watched until the lights faded into the distance, the rumble of the engine blending into the incessant ripples of the river and the road. Anna’s heart still raced. She wanted a drink. This night was not anything she could have expected, nothing would have prepared her for the unexpected distraction of Katerina James herself. When people spoke of her, it was of the dragon lady, the perfectionist, always dissatisfied. And she always left with a biting last remark. But to Anna she’d said nothing, not a word. And Anna had uncharacteristically hidden like a terrified child in the kitchen.

The nearly full moon shone high and bright, drawing Anna’s eyes up and away from the darkness. Her skin seemed to prickle with more than the cold and she shivered violently. She wished for her coat but a voice in her head told her it wouldn’t matter. She did the next best thing and headed inside.

Totally drained and out of sorts, Anna stepped back into the kitchen just to walk back out once more. She was in no shape to finish service which Marcel, god love him, had anticipated. The crowd was beginning to thin anyway so she didn’t feel too guilty at leaving. So she thanked them all and told them to get a round on her when they finished. Then she wrapped herself up in her wooly, winter layers and walked back into the starry night. Her truck was parked by the dumpster, just past the back door. She climbed into the chilly cab and was relieved when the engine turned over on the first try.

******

Katerina had opted for a cabin over the other choice of bed and breakfast. Neither would have been her first choice but this was the middle nowhere. The cabin was private at least, requiring a bare minimum of small talk that she kept brief. She wasn’t famous here, not outside the restaurant and for once that made her grateful. Something had shaken her over the course of that meal. She did regret that there was no bar at her disposal but she’d been prepared for that. She’d brought the whiskey with her.

Her nerves were still jumping as she poured the first glass. The amber liquid needed no accoutrement save the heavy bottomed tumbler. Her delicate fingers grasped the glass firmly as she moved closer to the fireplace and the tiny inferno within. She’d lit the fire herself, remembering lessons from another life she’d led long ago. She could have had her driver, Tomas, light it for her, that would have been expected even. Katerina wanted to be alone though and inviting Tomas in (he was just next door) would have broken the fragile, silent thoughts tiptoeing around her mind.

******

It was so cold that the truck took nearly fifteen minutes to warmup. Anna had been meaning to replace the aging blue ford but she had an irrational fondness for it. It reminded her of another life entirely, of someone she’d never see again. She wasn’t ready to give up this last vestige no matter how much coddling the cranky engine required. She had just thrown it in reverse when Sonia came running up to her window. She was not wearing a coat. Clasped in her hands was leather-bound book. She rolled down the window as she threw the truck back into park.

“She just called. Or her assistant did. I’m not sure but whoever it was sounded crazy, looking for her book.”

“Ms. James?” Anna said trying to piece Sonia’s fractured sentences together. “She left what book? Not The Book?”

Sonia nodded mutely.

“Did you look in it?”

Sheepishly the young brunette nodded, a chunk of her raven hair falling across her flushed face.

“It’s all in shorthand,” she admitted.

“Good to know. But why are you bringing it to me?”

“She asked that you bring it to her, well not you specifically, but that someone bring it over to her. She’s apparently staying in one of the cabins, you know, Gary’s place on the river.”

Anna thought for a long moment. She wanted to be putout, annoyed. Really, the nerve of a demand like that? Her curiosity had already gotten the better of her though.

“I guess I can do that,” she said with a smile and a little sigh. “Especially since you guys are closing up for me tonight.”

Sonia smiled back, shivering.

“Go get back inside, I got this,” Anna’s mother hen voice leapt out. “And thanks!”

“No worries boss, have a good night!” Sonia replied half over her shoulder as she sprinted towards the back door.

Anna watched Sonia’s skinny form slide into the back inside before she looked down at book in her hands. How the hell had she left it behind? Anna opened it, thumbing through the pages absently. Until her eyes fell on the most recent entry. She looked down at the scrawl, expecting to see unintelligible shorthand as Sonia had described. But it wasn’t shorthand at all, it was Greek.

She slammed the book shut. Anna could read Greek, it was one of her many skills. But she did not want to read that Greek, that review. An unbelievable sense of propriety had gripped her tightly and though she was curious about the report on her work, she found she could not violate the implicit privacy of the page. Instead she placed the book on the passenger side of the bench seat and put the truck in reverse. She supposed she could take it over to Gary’s, it was only twenty minutes in the wrong direction.

It was snowing harder with every passing minute but Anna knew these roads well. She’d grown up not too far from here though she’d lived all over the place since. Her mind wandered over the diary and she found it odd that Ms. James had chosen Greek as her subterfuge. Sure it was rare to know it these days, at least outside of Greece, but it wasn’t obsolete. It was true that the only reason she actually knew it was from a job. One that had been by terrifying immersion on a fishing boat in the Mediterranean at the ripe age of nineteen. She’d survived it, barely, and when it was over, she’d set to work learning the more formal language well enough to read and speak with an atrocious accent. Her mind jumped back to Ms. James and a bolt of adrenaline shot to her palms. Gripping the wheel tighter, Anna wondered just how Ms. James had learned Greek herself. From the snippet she’d seen it was precisely written and Anna supposed the older woman was the type to have learned it in school. Still it was odd but then so was Ms. James.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying home and staying safe. To anyone on the frontline, be that healthcare or support, you have my greatest thanks. As someone minding a front liner, I am impressed by you all everyday ❤️

  
Katerina nearly had a heart attack when she realized the book was missing. She’d torn the cabin apart before enlisting Tomas after all. But after turning over the contents of the SUV as well, they had not found it. The only logical conclusion was that it was back at the restaurant, the very worst place it could be. At least it was not easily read, that much she felt secure in, but what a nightmare!

She had Tomas call to be sure. She had expected him to go get it as well but whoever had answered had said someone would drop it off there for her. At least they’d found it. It contained more reviews than just tonight’s, it was to be the base notes for her upcoming book. Had it been lost, she might have had to scrap the book as well. As it was, she was relieved and returned to her cabin to try and resettle her nerves once more.

  
  


Once again, Katerina took a seat by the fire, her drink in hand. Once again her thoughts were a muddle of anxiety and excitement, neither of which she could truly explain.

******

The snow was falling harder still as Anna made the turn onto the long side road that led down to Gary’s place. It was dark out, no streetlights to refract the fat flakes and Anna squinted through her streaking headlights. Luckily it wasn’t sticking much to the roads yet. The driveway was another story but no challenge for her truck. The lights in the main office glowed and Anna pulled the truck up and hopped out, leaving the engine running.

Gary had just been closing up himself and waved Anna in with a smile. He was dressed in his best blue flannel shirt, clearly making an effort for his fancier than usual guest. She was staying in cabin number seven he told Anna guilelessly before bidding her a goodnight.

Back in the truck, Anna followed the driveway’s twist and turns, finally wending her way uphill to the last two cabins. There were lights on in both so Anna pulled up and parked. A sudden jolt of nerves gripped her stomach and for a second Anna thought she might throw up. It passed but left a strange tingling that reached every nerve in her body. With a deep breath, Anna stilled herself before throwing open the door of the truck.

The knock on the door startled Katerina and she nearly let go of the now empty tumbler. Instead, she leapt to her feet, her heart thudding deafeningly. She placed the tumbler on the side table before turning towards the door. She hesitated for a moment before reminding herself it was most likely Tomas. With a deep breath she threw open the door.

*******

They stared at each other for an ineffable length of time. It wasn’t until a vicious snowy wind gusted up behind Anna that Katerina reached for Anna’s hand and pulled her inside. Her voice was still fighting to free itself but the words meant nothing to her. It was Anna that spoke first, breaking the growing tension.

“I—I brought your book,” Anna voice echoed over Katerina, surprising her with its soft, lilting tones.

“You brought my book?” As the words took hold, panic surged over Katerina. “Oh god, you didn’t-of course you did—

“I did not read it if that’s what you’re getting at. And I wouldn’t have even if I did read Greek.” She added cheekily, off-footing the redhead once more.

“But you knew it was Greek,” Katerina countered as she suddenly sensed a challenge. “I suppose you’ll tell me it’s not important to you, you don’t cook for reviews.”

“I suppose I should tell you that,” Anna leveled her crystalline blue eyes at Katerina. “But we both know it would be bullshit. Of course I care what you think! I care about what all my patrons think of my food. But I’ve never cared enough to let it change me. At least not unless it’s actually warranted.”

“I deserved that, I did. Now maybe, we got off sideways, so let me start this over. Hi, I’m Katerina James.”

With that, Katerina held out her right hand to shake Anna’s cool hand. For a moment she did not want to let it go.

“I’m Anna Henderson, but then you know that,” Anna’s eyes danced mischievously. “And I happen to have a prized possession of yours. You would think you’d offer me a drink at least, as a reward.”

Katerina stared, her eyes a swirling blue-grey storm, impossible to read.

“I only have whiskey but you’re welcome to it,” she husked almost accidentally. Her smoky voice raised the tiny hairs at the back of Anna’s long neck and she shivered.

“Please,” was all Anna said as Katerina continued to stare her down. Then with a quick motion, she turned away, leaving the blonde to stare. She pulled off her jacket then and draped it over the ladder back kitchen chair. Her eyes never left Katerina.

As Katerina grabbed another glass and the bottle, Anna placed the book on the kitchen table. A wave of relief had broken over Katerina the moment she’d spied it in Anna’s hands. Now the weight lifted as she steered Anna over to the sofa by the fireplace. She poured whiskey into the two glasses and placed the bottle on the table. Then she handed a glass to Anna and raised her own in a toast.

“Thank you for returning my book unscathed.”

The glasses clinked and they drank. The whiskey was a fast burn lighting their blood with fiery sparks.

“So what did you think?” Anna said flatly catching Katerina off-guard once again.

“What did I think? Really? For that you’ll have to wait for me to write it,” Katerina quipped, baiting her line. “I can tell you I found it intriguing and that’s seldom a bad thing.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint the great Ms. James.” Anna drained her glass and placed it on the table. “Thanks for the drink.”

Anna stood, looking down at Katerina, waiting for her reply. The grey eyes met her own once more but something had shifted. As Anna stood frozen, she had the strange sensation she was being dissected.

“You’re good,” she said quietly before reaching for Anna’s hand. “But that’s not why you came here. Your food was lovely but it’s not why I wanted to meet you,” with a slight tug she pulled herself to her feet as she pulled Anna closer. Without a further thought, Katerina wrapped her other hand around the back of Anna’s head and pulled her into a torrid kiss. Their lips met and parted and met once more as the electric pulse of lust surged through their every nerve. It was exhilarating. It was terrifying.

They broke apart breathless and gasping as Katerina turned sharply away. Anna was not about to give up so easily though she was certainly taken aback. She knew the moment she saw this intriguing woman that she wanted to kiss her and more. By all accounts, Katerina was known to be straight, she had a couple ex-husbands stashed somewhere. That kiss was anything but straight though. So Anna reached this time, clasping Katerina’s shoulder and lightly forcing her to face her.

Katerina’s eyes were wide, a clear veil of uncertainty tinting her irises a dark blue. She was about to protest, to step away, but Anna held her with a grip that brooked no argument. Before she could react, Anna’s lips found hers once more. This time though Katerina let go and her fear began to transform with each sweep of Anna’s sweet tongue. The sudden doubts transformed as well beating a new rhythm of want that tingled and tormented.

The kiss deepened still further as their bodies twisted together. The fire crackled behind them, it’s fuel beginning to dwindle. Katerina was lost to the sensations coursing though her, it was not like anything she’d ever felt before and she desperately didn’t want it to end. Her hands began to move faster, almost desperately clutching at Anna through the many layers of clothing between them. She felt Anna smile as they broke apart. Katerina’s breath was coming in short gasps as she blinked at the tall blonde in her arms. Tall, blonde, woman. Woman.

Before Katerina could second guess, Anna began to tug her in the direction of the bedroom. It became clear to Katerina that Anna knew both the layout of the cabin and the end game they were playing far better than she did. Just as that panic was about to peak, Katerina felt Anna’s lips ensconce her own, swallowing her doubts. Anna’s hands slipped beneath the silk camisole and she felt Katerina shudder before pulling her closer.

They had reached the bed and Anna paused, looking at Katerina’s wide eyes in dark room. She raised an eyebrow as she appraised the situation. This was fast even for her. Just as she was expecting Katerina to bolt, or throw her out, Anna found neither to be true. Instead, Katerina seemed to transform, any doubt she’d been feeling had evaporated into pure lust. She practically leapt at Anna, kissing her hard and long before sending them toppling onto the still made bed.

“Call me Kat,” she husked at Anna as they began to tear wildly at each other’s clothing.

“Kat, kitty Kat,” Anna purred as she slid her hand over Kat’s narrow hips pulling the silk long-johns away with her hands. They were both down to their underwear and neither of them had maintained control of the other. Back and forth they rolled, their mouths flying at each other’s flesh, nipping at nipples, sliding and slipping as the last shards of propriety were loosed.

Anna finally exerted a little of her youthful strength and managed to pin Kat beneath her. She looked down at the stormy eyes and her breath caught. She couldn’t believe this woman, this gorgeous unattainable woman, was laying naked beneath her.

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured before dropping her head to Kat’s neck where she began a trail of kisses that had no end.

Kat moaned outright as Anna captured one nipple between her teeth. Anna quickly moved to the other nipple eliciting another moan that reverberated through her body as well. Kat grabbed for her as her own body canted and shook beyond control. She wanted Anna everywhere. She couldn’t describe it. And Anna did not disappoint as she moved ever lower, trailing kisses across Kat’s stomach all the way to her right hip. There she paused a moment, waiting perhaps for a panicked rejection. But there was no rejection as Kat shuddered feeling Anna’s soft cheek brush against her inner thigh.

“Oh, god, don’t stop, oh Anna!”

It was all the encouragement needed as Anna’s mouth captured her clit, Kat reached down, grasping the back of Anna’s head and pulling her closer. She was so wet Anna was practically drowning from the start as her tongue swirled and thrummed. Kat’s legs had her in a vice grip but she had no problem with that. As her tongue swept inside, Kat screamed, canting hard against Anna’s face. Anna’s fingers joined her tongue as began to fuck Kat harder. Her tongue pulsed over her clit, matching the rhythm of her thrusts.

Kat was lost to it, her mind awash with colors she’d never seen before. Too fast the wave rose and she had no control, no choice, but to topple with the force of it. Long moments later she opened her dazed eyes to Anna’s smiling ones. She smiled then too. Then she acted on an instinct both new and untried. She rolled on her side and kissed Anna hard, tipping her so that she was now on top. She couldn’t believe how wet she still was but as she looked down at Anna’s flushed features she grew wetter still. The desire shining up from those blue eyes was unmistakable and Kat wanted to freeze the image in her memory. Never had anyone looked as desirable as Anna did right in that moment.

Moving deliberately, Kat began to kiss Anna, first softly on the lips, then she moved to her chin, then her jaw before nipping lightly down her long and lovely neck. She trailed kissed over her breasts, teasing her nipples with only the lightest passes of her tongue. Anna’s body strained against her, she was nearing desperate now, aching, as Kat slowly tortured her.

They began to move as one, Anna rising higher and higher. She came with a scream that tore through Kat who stilled her fingers but did not remove them. She felt Anna’s legs release her but was just distracted enough to miss the action of Anna’s quick fingers. Their motions were instinct, were beyond consciousness, beyond control. They came wildly, entangled in each other’s limbs and the now trashed bed linens. It was long minutes before either of them was capable of speech.

“Wow, you are incredible,” Anna managed to gasp, her breath still short.

“I think I’m supposed to ask if it was good for you,” Kat practically giggled. She could barely remember her own name. It had definitely not been like that ever before. But she couldn’t think. She could barely keep her eyes open. She felt Anna shift behind her, the mattress bowing suspiciously.

Kat rolled over and grabbed Anna’s hand, the very motion that had begun all this, just as Anna was about to stand up. Instead of pulling Anna back, Kat drew herself up on her knees.

“Don’t go,” it was a plea. And a bit of a command.

Anna turned and looked hard into Kat’s eyes. She wanted to stay but she knew better.

“I shouldn’t.” But just then, her eyes fell on the dark window across the room. Snow nearly covered it. “But I might have to,” she smiled slyly, nodding towards the window.

The snow had pounded down, covering the ground in a brand new blanket of white. The roads were unplowed and even in a heavy truck would be near impassable by now. Anna returned to the bed bearing a glass of water and another blanket. She set the glass on the end table and spread the blanket over the others on the bed. Kat was already sound asleep but had no trouble wrapping her limbs around Anna the moment she lay down. Ignoring the alarm bells in her mind, Anna curled into the intoxicating softness of Kat’s body heavy against her own. She fell asleep before realizing she’d even closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, bright sunlight seemed to assault her from every angle. It was still early, not yet seven and Katerina was still asleep beside her. Anna crept quietly from the bed, pulling the covers back over Katerina’s tempting nakedness. She padded soundlessly to the bathroom plucking articles of her clothing from floor as she went. Looking at herself in the mirror all she could think was what the fuck just happened? She washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. The scraping of a plow blade pricked up her ears. She thought better than to shower now. Instead she pulled on the layers of last night and hoped for an easy getaway.

Kat opened her eyes just before nine. Her bed was empty and while she was not surprised she was surprised at her own disappointment. It was for the better she told herself. She had no idea what had come over her last night. It was so aberrant it almost had to be true. But she hadn’t begun to make sense of it and she certainly wouldn’t until she had some coffee at least.

Pulling herself from the bed, Kat made her way to the bathroom where she took a long, steamy shower. When that didn’t clear her head, she pulled on khakis and wool sweater and went in search of coffee. Normally she traveled with it but somehow she’d forgotten to remind her assistant to pack it. Growling to herself, she paced the kitchen in vain.

There was a note her uncaffeinated eyes had overlooked but they fell on it now.

It read:

_Katerina_ ,

Σας ευχαριστώ για ένα υπέροχο βράδυ.  
  


_(Thank you for a wonderful night_.)

It followed in English:

_You may find this place a little short on coffee._

_Feel free to stop by the restaurant. Just come by_

_the back door._

_xxAnna_

Katrina’s eyes scanned and rescanned the note. Her brain was slow to process the new information. The lack of coffee helped nothing. Last night had been many things and not one could Kat truly grasp. It turned out Anna’s being a woman was the least of it. Well, maybe not least. It had certainly unlocked entire new levels in her own self. She was unsure what it meant but she knew something fundamental had shifted over night. Normally she would just walk away but of course those had all been men. And Anna had no problem walking out, not unlike any number of guys she’d been with as well. But the note was a give away. Written on a scrap of a menu draft, it revealed subtle shades of Anna she had only glimpsed.

The white scrap of paper lay just beside her notebook and again Kat was surprised Anna hadn’t read it. It seemed unbelievable to her, she would have read it immediately if their roles had been reversed. Anna was something different though and Kat actually believed she hadn’t read it. Still she knew should make a clean break of things. She could send her flowers or something. She shook her head at how inadequate flowers seemed. Instead she began to gather up her scattered belongings in an effort to get back home. Her head ached from the lack of caffeine and she was sorely tempted to accept Anna’s offer. She knew better. She couldn’t risk the strings that came with it.

Tomas loaded her bags into the SUV and closed the cabin door behind him. The snow had been shoveled into heaping piles and it glared white in the bright morning light. Kat had turned back to slip on her coat when a knock startled her. Tomas was sometimes too polite. But it wasn’t Tomas standing on the snowy stoop.

Anna stood with two large paper cups begging the question to how she knocked on the door. Kat didn’t ask though. She stared, actually agape. For the second time in less than a day she found herself struck utterly dumb. Instead, she merely stood to the side as Anna slid by her. She handed one of the cups to Kat who accepted it gratefully.

“I’m sorry I had to leave,” Anna said flashing a small, shy smile. “I needed to open the kitchen as my guys were good enough to close it for me last night.”

“Oh god, this coffee is divine!” Katerina was throughly absorbed by her dark colored drug of choice. “Thank you for bringing it to me.”

“I was afraid I wouldn’t get to see you otherwise. And I realized I wanted to see you again pretty much the minute after I left.”Anna’s cheeks were flushed. Whether it was from the weather or the statement, Kat couldn’t be sure. “And I don’t really do one-night stands so…

“Well I do,” snorted Kat, the coffee finally connecting her synapses. “And they usually don’t go anything like this.”

Panic surged into Anna’s blood and the color began to drain from her face. The Kat’s face broke into a broad, unambiguous smile.

“And thank god for that!” Kat ended with a flourish. “I wanted to see you again too,” she added quietly. She wasn’t sure what came next. This was unknown terrain. “Unfortunately, I do have to get back to the city. I have a deadline in few days and, uh, not nearly enough written.” Kat smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. In her eyes was a sad, distant look and she found she could not hold Anna’s gaze.

“Well perhaps the next weekend I’m in the city, we could go out, you know, like a real date?”

“And when might that be?” Kat flirted despite her emotional alarms klaxons.

“Well, when is your deadline?”

“Oh my,” was all Kat managed before Anna deftly closed the space between them and stopped Kat’s reply with her lips.

The kiss was slow at first but it deepened as Kat wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling them closer together. The force of the kiss had pushed Kat against the kitchen table and for a moment she was tempted to just lean back and let Anna take her all over again. A sharp knock on the door startled them both and they sprung apart flushed and wild-eyed.

It was only Tomas who happened to be less than surprised to see Anna there. He did want to get on the road as the weather was turning once more but he would never deign to rush his boss. No good ever came from that. Kat took the hint though she would have preferred to ignore it.

“Please go ahead and start the car, Tomas,” she commanded politely. “I will be out in a few minutes.”

Tomas nodded his assent before slipping back outside. Alone again, Kat wrapped her arms around Anna once more.

“I hate to go,” she said quietly.

“You know where to find me,” Anna whispered back before leaning in for a bittersweet parting kiss.

*******

Back at the restaurant, Anna tried to get back to business as usual but her mind was scattered and she was distracted. She imagined it would probably fade in a few days but it seemed to be waxing not waning in the least. She’d had other lovers, a few that she had even loved. Not one had ever occupied her mind like this. Every other thought was Katerina James. It was too much. She felt insane. It was just one night! She was grateful to be closed the next day. She needed to get herself together. This was not a workable condition.

The next morning, Anna lay in her bed, attempting to sleep in and failing miserably. She was lolling about, willing herself to not be wide awake at the late hour of seven am. She’d slept fitfully too, tossing and turning, and basically irritating the shit out of her cat Fritz. Realizing she was in fact awake, Fritz was upping his breakfast game. He yowled and cried all while stomping all over her prone form.

Anna caved to Fritz as he was nearly impossible to ignore. Pushing herself up off the mattress, Anna felt hungover which was not possible. She hadn’t had a drink since that single shot with Katrina. No, she supposed, it must be an emotional hangover. She ached to see Kat again. Ached from her head to her toes. But it seemed idiotic in the light of day. They lived in two different worlds.

The kitchen tile was cold beneath her bare feet as she went about her morning routine. She filled the cat’s food and water so he would leave her alone. Then she set to filling the coffee pot with water and measuring the beans. The burr grinder was noisy as hell, it’s screech echoing through her throbbing head, but it was the best and over in less than a minute. Fritz glared at her over his dry food. He hated that thing.

While the coffee brewed, Anna slid back up to her bedroom and pulled on a pair of wooly socks and a hooded sweatshirt. Feeling slightly warmer, she made her way back downstairs but just as she was about to step into the kitchen, a sharp knock froze her to the spot. Panic jolted through her, who could it possibly be? No one came out here by accident. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Anna shook her head and forced herself towards the front door. Her heart pounded as she reached for the knob.

*******

Katerina had been silent ever since leaving the cabin. Tomas was not surprised at the silence but her demeanor was something else. Ms. James was infamous for being aloof, for a cool distance, but what Tomas saw in the rearview mirror was far from that. A flush had clung to Katerina’s cheeks and while her eyes were shaded by dark glasses, Tomas could see a disquiet in their reflection that was wholly foreign to him. So he drove and drove merely happy to ahead of the next wave of weather and headed, eventually, to his own bed.

Back in her own apartment, Katerina looked down over Central Park. It was nearly dark and the sky was indigo studded with neon. It was much warmer here, it hadn’t snowed much at all and what had fallen was now long gone. The wind whipped across the narrow terrace where she stood. Her mind had scarcely left thoughts of Anna. Even now she wanted to call her. She wouldn’t be home though. Besides, it wasn’t the conversation she was craving. Instead, she went inside and poured herself a stiff drink. Whiskey was the only cure she needed.

The dream had been fractured, splintered. She couldn’t hold on to a single shard as she began to wake. The panic was real though. It coursed through her, a pounding, fibrillating, pulse that ended in a full cold sweat. She glanced at the clock as she sat up. 4:02. Miserable hour. Her feet were heavy as she walked blindly to the bathroom. She was still struggling to remember anything of the dream but it had vanished like vapor into thin air. She stood before the mirror lit only by the small nightlight. She looked a wreck. Closing her eyes, an image surged forward. It was a pair of clear blue eyes. Kat opened her own eyes with a start. An idea had just taken hold of her.

It was barely seven am when Katerina pulled up in front of the simple looking, yellow farmhouse. She had shocked herself with her own actions and now, at last, it was time to see if her instincts were right. With a last glance at herself in the rearview mirror, Kat exhaled sharply before sliding out of the driver’s seat.

It was Anna’s turn to gape and stare as she took in every molecule of the stunning red headed woman on her doorstep. In her arms lay a bouquet of epic proportions. A rainbow of roses were surrounded by tulips, gerber daisies, stargazer lilies, and even a couple birds of paradise. She handed the flowers to Anna who was still gaping not the least at the exotic bouquet. Anna took the flowers before wrapping her arms around Kat. Taking Kat’s now free hand, Anna pulled her inside the house, closing the door behind them.

“I thought you had a deadline?” Anna sputtered. “I mean-not that I—

“I scrapped the deadline,” Kat replied, her voice still thick with the early morning. “Besides, I may have lost my objectivity.” She raised her eyes to Anna’s, their laser focus rooting the younger woman to the spot.

“Oh,” Anna managed in response as a now familiar ripple of desire bubbled through her veins.

“Yes, well it seems that I may have more research to do.” Kat moved quickly and captured Anna’s lips with her own. As they traded breath, the world around them fell away piece by piece. Anna looked down into Kat’s eyes and smiled.

“I’m glad you came back,” she whispered before she took Kat by the hand and pulled her gently up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it...for now.
> 
> I’m working on the second part and hopefully I will be able to post some of that by next week.
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments, on this and all my other stuff. They really help in these days of minimal contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
